A Second Chance
by Kylix
Summary: What happened to me? I'm not who I used to be. She tells me it's ok that it will be alright, but this feeling inside is what's not right. Could I really....get a second chance? Ambershipping.


New story! Yay! xD Well this once I had in my mind for a long time. I'm actually taking a risk with this new story. It adresses some real life topics :O! If you wanna hear the story please keep reading this, if not then uh I guess enjoy!

Well this was based on a person I know in real life. Let's call him A. So A is the typical cool guy, you know, the one that get's all the girls. Gold is much like him but he is happy. A is not =\ This story was based on what I would call peer pressure, and that need teenagers feel to be accepted. Some times people change, and when they change they don't get rid of their old selves completely. They hide their feelings and endure a life they don't really like, but they don't want to be rejected by the crowd. I have seen A change over the years, and he rarely smiles now. He's popular and plays sports, but the truth is, he can't honestly call someone his "friend". In this story Gold is my opinion of what I think A goes through everyday. Just not as extreme as what I have here hehe. Gold might be OOC because he's acting a little emo....ish.....but not that much, besides, emos are kewl! 3 xDDD

Disclaimer: _COMERCIAL LAW_ A statement refusing to accept responsibility for something, e.g. the author of this story doesn't own Pokemon Special (*sob* WHY?!), but she does own the Venogas station! Come with your friends and enjoy the toxic fumes that the Venonats emit! Juuuuuust kidiiiiing!! Or not!! (Disclaimer: I do not own the Venonats so you can't sue me for permanent paralysis ;D)

* * *

A Second Chance

Sometimes I wonder if there is more to life than what our elders tell us. I want to know why the trees appear green to me instead of orange. How can a person's heart keep beating without stopping; why do we all…have to die someday? These kinds of questions were perfect for the girl I decided to ignore that dreadful day. I figured there was no use. Even if I asked her, she would just shake her head and tell me I should have known the answer. I wish I had spent more time with her and see her happy again during those last days together. I would just have to live with it I guess. It should be no problem; I'm a master at disguising myself as one of the rebels, but inside, inside I will always be a worthless piece of trash….

I decided to stop torturing my soul and instead laid my head on my hand as I looked out the window once more. A flock of wild Pidgey caught my attention. I watched them for a long, long time. They seemed so happy, so free. It was hard to believe that many of them would be captured and sold as pets. I could only imagine how that would break their spirits. They would be pulled down by a leash every time they tried to spread their wings and take flight. That freedom they expressed would be compressed by ignorant humans. They were better off hiding as they always did. Danger wouldn't touch them inside the old Riley's house. It reminded me of these walls that enclose my misery within them. Like a drunken man drowns his worries in alcohol.

"Get up. I'm in a hurry," He said behind me interrupting my thoughts.

My character did a 180 degree flip. "Ahhh….Relax Sil my bro! There's plenty of time for food and hehehe…..reading." I told him with my best fake grin.

"I don't see anything funny about it. You should try it out yourself; it might help you understand the difference between a comic book and decent writing," He said, "Katanas are not used to kill mutant Rattatas in real life."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you said Sil my bro."

"Quit calling me Sil. I'm not one of those good-for-nothing punks you meet at the Venogas station."

"Of course you're not. You're my best buddie! Come here you !" I stretched my arms towards him. He made a disgusted face and pushed me off the chair. He grabbed his wrinkled from the seat.

"Look, I have to meet up with someone after this. Go and do whatever it is you do when I'm not watching. I'll see you later." He told me.

"Ok, see ya around Silvia." I answered knowing that my nickname would annoy him. He said something under his breath and left the room.

I took a look around. There was nothing to see other than the curtain shadows and a pile of unwashed dishes. This place was too depressing, and I didn't need more of this crap reminding me who I was. I grabbed my backpack and quietly followed Silver. He walked towards the big arch that welcomed visitors. Painted on it were the words _Welcome to Elmentown_ painted in big bold letters. Courtesy of Professor Elm, who trusted us to run it while he was busy at his lab. A shiny limousine stopped past the sign and waited for him at the entrance. He climbed on, and I watched the black vehicle disappear from my sight. I ran to the backyard where the forest was in plain sight, and took out a pokeball from my pocket. I pushed the small white button at its center releasing my loyal pal, Explotaro. I climbed on his back and pointed to the direction Silver had gone. He smelled the air.

"Ready boy?" I asked the fire Pokemon. He roared in response.

* * *

We arrived at New Bark Town a few minutes later. The limousine had pulled over in front of Prof. Elm's lab. I returned Explotaro to his pokeball and peeked through one of the windows. As I examined the room, I saw that Prof. Elm was serving some tea on a neatly prepared table with six cups on top of it. This made me curious. Not only was Silver's mysterious visit here, but probably four more people. I couldn't remember if he ever mentioned a sibling, cousin, uncle or aunt before. Since he was nowhere in sight, I made myself comfortable by sitting on a pile of fire wood. After what seemed like hours, the red head finally appeared.

A girl older than him walked behind him followed by two boys her age. She had long honey brown hair and wore a red skirt with a blue tank top and red snickers with blue leg warmers. Her blue eyes glittered cheerfully under the shadow of her white hat. The boy next to her was quite tall; he had light brown hair and piercing green eyes. His black shirt fell loosely over his brown cargo pants. Next to the brunette was another boy with hair just as dark and messy as mine covered by a baseball cap. He had crimson eyes that matched the shirt he wore with jeans and red shoes. A fourth person appeared behind them. It took me a while to realize it was a girl. She was short with dark yellow eyes. Her blonde hair was tied into a pony tail that reached all the way down to her waist. She had on a simple yellow-orange dress over a black turtle neck and black pants with a pair of purple knee-high boots.

"Welcome! Oh Professor Oak has told me so much about you extraordinary trainers!" Prof. Elm started, "Silver here says that you will be staying here in Johto for a few months, is that right?" He asked. The four trainers nodded.

"Professor Elm, if it's ok with you I would like to show them around," Silver said.

"That sounds great! I wanna spend as much time with you as I can Silver!" The older girl commented before scooping my pal in her arms.

"But I just prepared the tea. Well, I don't want to spoil your reunion so go have some fun!" Elm told them.

Silver and the brunette were the first ones to exit the small lab. The two boys and the short girl maintained their pace as they too began to walk. I followed them cautiously moving among the trees. I knew that Silver was well aware of my presence, but he was too focused on the girl hugging him to deal with me. Who would have thought he was that popular? There can only be one ladies' man and that's me. I was so focused on thinking of a way to get even with Sil that I didn't notice someone was standing right beside me. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder shove me out of the bushes. I landed on the dusty road in front of the trainers who were just as confused as I was. The boy with black hair stepped in front of me and helped me get up while Silver slapped his forehead and sighed. Well, that's one way to pay him back.

"Green, why did you do that?" The boy asked someone or something behind me. I looked back and saw the tall one staring blankly at me.

"You should be asking him that," The brunette said then turned to Silver. "I take it you know him."

"Yeah I do, unfortunately," The redhead said.

"Well aren't you gonna present me, Sil old pal?" I asked.

"Sorry guys. This is Gold." He told them. I waved. "Gold, this is Blue." the girl who was next to him said hi, "That's Green." The tall guy raised his eye brows at me, "That's Red." the boy who helped me waved back, "And that's Yellow." The Blonde girl smiled.

So that was his mystery. I understand if he wants to keep a girlfriend in secret, but he should have told me about this. The girl named Blue smirked at me then grabbed Silver's shirt and began walking again. Red patted my back and told me not to worry. That Green was very cautious and didn't mean to scare me. The brunette stared at him. I don't know if he was angry or if it was his way of warning the raven hair boy, his face showed little emotion. I wasn't scared of the guy but I still nodded to be polite. We started walking again. Green was walking next to the blonde talking about something that seemed to interest the girl.

"So! Gold! Are you Silver's childhood friend? The one he told us about?" Red asked.

"That's me! Hahaha! But he never told me about you people."

"Oh we know Silver since he was a little boy. Blue and him are very close they-"

"Cheater! I thought WE were close! I really thought we had something!!" I yelled at Sil and pretended to sob.

I saw him stiffen. Blue giggled. "Gawd Silver! I didn't know were on the other team!" She said. Red snorted.

"What!? No- NO! I'm not ga-! I'm not like that!" Silver stuttered. Red and Blue started laughing. This was a good day.

"On the other team?" Yellow asked. She looked at Green who was caught by surprise. He struggled to get the words out.

"Well, Yellow, this is a very delicate topic. You see…"he paused," Let's put it this way: You know that story where the Nidorina falls in love with the Nodorino and they save the kingdom right? Sometimes Nodorinas don't like Nodorinos and they…erm like other Nidorinas. In this case, a Nodorino likes another Nodorino" He told her.

"But that's wrong. The Nodorina should be with the Nodorino," She said. Green gulped.

"Yes, that's right, but just because a Nidorino likes another Nidorino doesn't mean it's wrong, it's just different, no, scratch that. It's special, unique," He said.

"I'm not gay okay?!" Silver yelled. Blue walked over to Red gasping for air with a grin on her face and burrowed her head in his shoulder. The started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Gay?" the blonde asked again. Green had that look on his face again. I slapped my forehead. Is she really that slow?

"Yeah gay you know two guys that-" I started but was interrupted by Green's intimidating stare. "N-nevemind."

Silver rubbed his temples. Blue had now calmed down and Red was smiling. I looked up at the sky. It was cloudy. The others followed my gaze and we headed back to the lab. Blue wrapped her arms around Silver again; I think she was apologizing for the earlier events. Yellow was walking besides me. Red and Green were walking in front of us. I looked at her and she turned her head towards me. I grinned, but she quickly turned away and ran next to Red. Green looked back at me when he saw her. In the few hours we had spent together I had learned to read his actions. That look was a warning.

It started to rain soon after we arrived at the lab. Prof. Elm said that the Pokemon League Association had kindly provided the funds for the trainers' apartments at Elmentown. While they chatted and waited for the rain to stop, I found myself thinking about her again….

**-Flashback-**

"_Focus! You won't be able to capture a thing with that attitude!" She scolded._

"_I am focusing! But I don't know how do it!" _

"_Like this!" I saw her take another pokeball from her bag. _

_She threw it in the air and kicked it. I didn't see it but I heard it hit the target hard. When I looked at the white piece of wood, I saw that it was broken in several parts. The pokeball had practically shattered. Crys stood there staring at me with her cute angry face. I forgot about everything I was supposed to be mad about. That stupid feeling returned and my stomach tickled. She raised an eyebrow. I did too. She put her fists on her hips and sighed. I mimicked her. She narrowed her eyes as she realized I was mocking her, and so my eyes copied hers. _

"_Quit doing that!" She snapped._

"_Qwit dooning thut!" I mocked._

"_Stop it!'_

"_TOPIT!" _

"_Gold I mean it!"_

"_Gwod ai meenit!"_

"_Uhg! Whatever!" She said then grabbed her things. _

"_W-wait Crys!" I called after her. She ignored me and began walking. _

_I ran after like a duckling follows its mother. How truly lame I felt. I'm not her dog to go chasing her this desperately. She rolled her eyes when she saw me. I lowered my head and accepted her silent treatment. We didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day. I didn't want to bother her; she was already helping me with capture lessons. I thought about calling Silver a couple of times. Maybe he could talk to her since she thinks he's far more mature than I'll ever be. __**Ding Dong**__. I looked at the clock. 8:34PM. Who could it be? I stood up and opened the door. Crys appeared in front of me. She looked embarrassed and annoyed at the same time._

"_Hey Gold," She said._

" _Look, I'm very sorry about what happened during practice. I swear I'll never do that again, but please don't stop tutoring. I don't think anyone else will make me do my work besides you and my mom says that she doesn't want any low grades because-"_

"_Shut up." She sighed, "I'm the one who should apologize. I wasn't having a good say and I didn't really show you the proper way to throw a pokeball. So don't apologize."_

"_But I was-" _

"_I said don't apologize. Besides that's not what I came here for…" She looked at her feet, "Gold…I…"_

_D-d-did I hear that right? Did she just say what I think she just said? Maybe I should pinch her to see if she's not on drugs. Oops BAD idea. Her leg twitched! Not there please don't kick me there! I covered my sensible area and prepared for her fury to unleash, but she didn't raise her leg to attack. She moved closer and closer to me until our noses were inches away. I felt something soft against my lips and realized that she was kissing me. After a second she took a step back._

"_Now do you believe me, idiot? And don't pinch me again or I will kick you." She said with a scarlet face. Forget what I said before about being lame, being her idiot is way better! _

"_I like you too Crys." I told her in my cool voice._

"_Ok, I think I should be going home now," She said blushing and turned around._

"_Wait! Can I have another one?" I grinned and closed my eyes. Her answer was a very painful blow on my head._

**-End of flashback-**

My deep thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car engine. I saw that the four trainers were gathering their belongings and were headed for the same limousine that drove Silver here. I waved good-bye to Prof. Elm and walked outside with the others. One by one they climbed on. Silver asked if I was going with them and I said no. I had come here by myself and that's how I was leaving. He shrugged and closed the door. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of him. Silver had them while I only had the echo of my own thoughts waiting for me. Despite that, I went back to my so-called home. On my way there I spent some time with the gang at the Venogas station just like Silver said I would. They joked about things I found meaningless, pointless. But I didn't say anything; I laughed with them. The usual fake smile was on my face the whole time. I was on my way again when they finally grew tired of the country music and smell of cigarettes.

I walked slowly in the middle of the road. With a little bit of luck, a truck would run me over and I wouldn't have to wonder around like this anymore. Maybe I would never have to breathe again. I always wondered how that would feel like. My head banged against something hard. I can't belive I came back here without thinking aboutit. Man, I really need a life. Oh that's right, I have one, but I don't want it. I opened the door and closed it behind me. The silence was aggravating, but it always gave me some time to think. I sprawled on the single black couch in front of me. I don't know how long I just laid there face down. I didn't care either. The image of the Pidgey came back to me. Red and Blue's laughter. Her voice. Soon I found myself fighting back tears. I wiped them away with my sleeve but they just kept coming.

Suddenly, my door slammed open. I practically hopped from the fright and somehow ended up on the floor behind the couch. My whole body was shaking, but I managed to stand up and see that someone had entered my room. The person was carrying a big cardboard box, and heavy from the looks of it. He turned around to close the door and saw that "he" was actually a girl, and not just any girl, it was that Yellow blonde. With shaky footsteps she managed to walk into the living room while I watched her the whole time. What's wrong with this chick? She can't just come into my place like that! I saw she was having trouble lowering the box, and it looked like she couldn't hold it up any longer either. Little by little she began to bent backwards until she was walking around in circles trying not to drop the huge(compared to her it was) square figure. I jumped over the sofa and placed my forearms below the box. She uttered a small yelp and dropped the thing. Now it was me who was walking around in circles.

"OH! Don't drop it! Be careful!" I heard her cry.

"Mind helping me?!"

I saw her run in front of me. Soon the weight of the box wasn't as great as before. We stabilized the load and carefully placed it on top of a table. She rubbed her hands together and stretched. Then she remembered I was there and jerked her arms to her sides.

"Uh…hey?" I asked. She appeared awfully nervous.

"Why are you here?" She said quietly.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" I told her. My tone seemed to scare her, "This is my room." I added less loudly.

"Y-Your room? I thought it was assigned to me."

"Yeah, my room."

"B-but I don't get it, Professor Elm gave me this number. Could you take a look at it?" She asked then handed me a piece of paper.

"You're on room 112, this is room 121." I told her. I saw her lips shape the vowel O.

"Thanks. Sorry I came into your privacy like this," She said, then proceeded to carry the big box again.

"Let me help you out." I offered.

"Thank you," She said shyly.

I carried the "luggage" nine doors down the road. I could hear her small steps unsurely following me. It was difficult to see which way I was going with the box blocking my view, so I bumped into trash cans and mail boxes quite often. She put her hand under my elbow and led the way. Her touch was so soft I didn't notice she was helping me until she tugged my arm to stop me from bumping into a tree. Finally she told me to stop and took out a red key from a pocket in her dress. I heard a click and felt the touch of her hand on my arm. Slowly I stepped into the living room as she guided me through the darkness. She let go of me and turned on the light switch. The room smelled of old clothes and soil, but it was nicely decorated. A beige couch rested in front of a kitchen counter. There was a brown coffee table and a small dining table with two chairs. I could see two doors across the room, probably the bedrooms. I lowered the box on the floor.

"Thank you Gold," She said.

"No problem." I told her.

"You don't sound like you did earlier," She said.

"Huh?"

"You were joking around, making a lot of noise."

"Is that why you were scared of me?" I asked.

"I wasn't scared. I just had doubts about you. You act like those boys who only think about girls and cause trouble." She told me. I was offended, but who could blame her?

"Well, I do act like that, but that's because I don't know how else to behave."

"You can be like you are now."

"If you're talking about me helping you, I would do that for any other person," I said.

She stared at me for a while examining I don't know what about my face." Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" I said. She came closer to me and stopped just a foot away.

"You were crying…"she frowned, "Why are you sad? You sounded so happy at the forest but now you're so depressed."

I backed away a little embarrassed. "I wasn't crying and I'm not sad, girl."

She took a step forward, pressed her hand against my chest, and closed her eyes. A green-blue light started to glow from her hand. My emotions started to stir in all directions. All my worries, fears, pain banished for an instant to be replaced by the sweet smell of flowers and the wind's melody. I could only hear myself think, and feel her ghostly hand slowly reaching out for my soul. For the first time in three years I felt peace. She removed her hand and I came back to this world. She smiled timidly at me.

"Feeling better?" She asked. I nodded slowly. "That was the Viridian Spirit. It is said that it cleanses one's soul of misery and sorrow. From the looks of it you were in a lot of pain. So much pain my hand hurts…what caused such horrible feelings to rest in your mind?"

I lowered my eyes. "I don't want to talk about it…"

She smiled softly as her way of saying "I understand". She bent over the box and started to search for something. She took out a pink jewelry case, some pencils, a shoe, two shirts and then a small orange box. Its edges were rugged and it had lost some color. There was a silver lock in the front and the image of a dove was carved on the surface. She reached for my hand and placed it in my palm.

"Take it. It always makes me feel better when I'm not feeling well," She said.

I was confused, but still managed to smile back at her. This time I was not pretending. It just happened, like magic. She noticed my change and clapped her hands. My smile widened, she looked really cute. She gave me a small key. For the box I suppose. After thanking her for the gift and for her help I headed back to my room. It was already dark outside, and most people had already turned off the lights on their front porches. I entered my apartment. The first thing I looked at was the faint light from the outside shining through the curtains, and the figures the light created against the plain white wall. The only color in my view was the orange in my hand. I searched for the key on my pocket and opened the small box. There was a small pendant in the middle of a thin coiled chain. It was a heart shaped gem in a vivid amber color. Black vines rose from the bottom to the top giving it a gothic look. I admired the piece of art for long while until I saw an unwelcomed guest crawl across the kitchen floor. Boy I really need to clean up this dump. The small critter fed on leftovers that had fallen from the kitchen counter. Quickly, I grabbed the closest thing to a sword I could find.

"This broom might not be a real Katana, and you might not be some science experiment little guy, but that's MY food!"

* * *

NOTE: Scene where Blue and Red are making fun of Silver. Yes I was talking about that. Sorry if I offended anyone. Lately I've been hearing awful things about people who are like the Nidorino(a). I just have this to say: Don't make a face when someone enjoys an ice cream flavor you don't like. Everyone's different, so just let the rest of the world enjoy their ice cream and go eat yours somewhere else.

So Like I said, I'm taking a big chance with this one xDDD Not exactly what I'm used to writting, but hey you never know if you don't try!~

Comments are greatly super duper quack appreciated~


End file.
